Ah sommeil, quand tu nous laisse nous échapper
by Eda
Summary: petit cadeau pour me faire pardonner de la tournure que prend une de mes fics. Un GojyoHakkaï, lime, pendant le trajet vers l'ouest, quand on n'a pas de filles on fait avec ce qu'on a !


Disclaimer : tout est la propriété exclusive de Kazuya Minekura  
Couple : GojyoxHakkaï  
Genre : lime (les moins de 16 ans sont priés d'aller voir ailleurs -enfin, en théorie- de toute façon je décline toute responsabilité. Si vous lisez ce texte c'est en votre âme et conscience)  
Note : un petit texte pour me faire pardonner de la tournure que prend « un trip d'enfer », voici les deux tourtereaux à un stade tout neuf de leur relation. Ça se passe pendant le manga. Et je dois vous prévenir, je ne suis pas très honnête, je prend le point de vue d'Hakkaï pour vous conter à quel point mon Gojyo est beau ! (Gojyo )

* * *

**_Ah, sommeil quand tu nous laisse nous échapper…._  
(ou _la sagas des « Merci »_)**

Hakkaï cligna des yeux et se secoua la tête pour ne pas céder au sommeil. Cela faisait depuis le matin qu'il conduisait sans interruption (à part un petit groupe de yokaï à l'entrée d'un pont, rien de plus original). Il commençait sérieusement à penser à s'arrêter pour dormir mais il savait que Sanzo considérerait ça comme une mauvaise idée. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être tyrannique des fois ! Comme si Hakkaï n'avait pas besoin de sommeil, sans parler du pauvre Hakuryu. Enfin, il devait bien l'admettre (dans son for intérieur uniquement), le dragon blanc est très résistant et pourrait encore tenir jusqu'à l'aube au moins ! Les yeux émeraudes d'Hakkaï passèrent les troupes en revu. Le moine irascible : fait dodo. Le singe : idem. Gojyo : idem bis. Hakkaï sourit, soupira et freina brusquement afin de ramener tout ce petit monde à la réalité. Sanzo dont le front vint cogner le pare-brise fut le premier à se faire entendre. Il grogna et gueula, feula comme une bête comme s'il ne savait faire que cela dans la vie, ce qui était plus ou moins le cas.

-Hakkaï ! Putain qu'est-ce qu'tu fiche ?

-Time out, pause, j'ai besoin de dormir.

Sanzo lui lança un regard agacé.

-Tu t'fous d'moi ? On n'a pas le temps !

-J'ai aussi besoin de dormir.

-Tu tiendras jusqu'au prochain village, on a déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça.

Hakkaï le dévisagea. S'entendre dire qu'on ne doit pas dormir par quelqu'un dont les yeux se ferment tous seuls de sommeil était assez surréaliste. Gojyo se pencha entre eux, précédé par l'odeur de la cigarette qu'il venait d'allumer.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On fait une pause.

-Nan !

-Mm….. ?

Hakkaï soupira, il était vraiment crevé.

-Sanzo a du mal à s'y résoudre mais moi aussi j'ai besoin de dormir, alors on va s'arrêter.

Sanzo grommela indistinctement.

-Oy le moine pourrit, parle pas dans ta barbe !

-Je ne parle pas dans ma barbe. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre encore du retard.

Gojyo porta la cigarette à sa bouche. Il avait peu dormi, mais il se sentait bien, pas fatigué. Il en était assez fier. L'entraînement de son intense vie nocturne d'avant avait laissé des traces. Il se retourna vers Goku qui ne s'était même pas réveillé.

-Ok, c'est bon, je vais prendre le volant.

Hakkaï le regarda avec étonnement, Gojyo lui répondit par un sourire plein de dents. Sanzo, lui, semblait incrédule, mais en même temps menait une lutte acharnée contre ce sommeil qui ne voulait pas le quitter.

-Aller, c'est bon, Sanzo tu passe à l'arrière.

-Pourquoi ? Contre toute attente il avait réussit à donner de la force à sa voix. Il faut dire que toucher aux privilèges du bonze Sanzo c'est presque du suicide.

-Par ce que Hakkaï est crevé et que ta place est plus confortable que la mienne pour qu'il se repose un peu.

-J'vois pas pourquoi j'lui laisserais ma place.

-Par ce que comme ça demain notre conducteur sera frais comme un gardon et pourra conduire autant de kilomètres que votre seigneurie jugera utile.

Sanzo était sur le point de contester mais il jugea plus utile de baisser les armes (pour une fois), cela lui permettrait de se rendormir au plus vite.

L'échange des place se fit en silence. Sanzo sembla grogner un peu, mais après examen de la part de Gojyo et Hakkaï il s'était avéré qu'il grognait non pas de mécontentement mais dans son sommeil. Hakkaï se laissa aller contre le dossier du siège passager et se laissa envahir par le bonheur, enfin un peu de répit. Gojyo, prêt à vaincre tout ce qui pourrait se dresser sur son chemin, s'alluma une deuxième cigarette et mit le moteur en route.

-Merci.

Le métis se retourna vers Hakkaï. L'ex-humain lui offrait un chaleureux sourire auquel il répondit.

-Pas d'quoi. Il est tellement chiant de fois le bonze pourrit ! Repose-toi un peu tu l'as mérité.

Les bosses du chemin berçaient les passagers. Hakkaï se laissa envahir pas la torpeur, pour une fois il n'avait pas à se soucier de la route. Et puis, avoir Gojyo comme voisin était infiniment plus agréable que d'avoir Sanzo. Le moine frustré perpétuellement insatisfait, affichant une mine désagréable et renfrognée sans jamais faiblir.

Morphée accueillit Hakkaï dans ses bras quelques instants, le temps que de doux songes, dont il ne se rappellerait plus à son réveil, viennent chasser une part de la si grande fatigue qui avait eu raison de sa patience. Car dans son sommeil, la main d'Hakkaï glissa et tomba à côté de sa cuisse, effleurant celle du métis à chaque fois que celui-ci changeait de vitesse. Cette caresse ramena Hakkaï au monde réel, toujours si sombre à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Gojyo fumait encore. Le brun s'attarda un instant à sa contemplation. Gojyo croyait que tout le monde dormait et de ce fait il avait laissé tomber tout masque, toute attitude provocatrice qui le plaçait dans le schéma social. Il était lui, tout nu et Hakkaï le trouva très beau. Les cheveux rouges, assombris par le manque de lumière se soulevaient doucement sur ses épaules. Sa peau mate laissait passer les ombres du feuillage qui modelaient les traits fins et soudain mélancoliques du métis. Ses yeux fixés sur le chemin étincelaient. Hakkaï regarda aussi les belles mains fines, agiles, mais dont la nervosité révélait les souvenirs profonds et marquant du passé du jeune homme. Hakkaï sourit doucement. Il connaissait Gojyo depuis longtemps et savait comment il fonctionnait. Comment les souvenirs douloureux s'étaient harmonisés avec sa personnalité, avaient modelé son caractère. Comment il organisait sa vie et gérait ses traumatismes. Et tout cela, l'ex-humain devait l'admettre, le rendait encore plus beau et désirable. Gojyo porta sa cigarette à sa bouche, un panache de fumée l'entoura provisoirement. Ah oui, pensa Hakkaï, le tabac. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer Gojyo sans une cigarette à la bouche. On a tous besoin de quelque chose, aussi idiot soit-il, pour tenir debout dans la vie.

Les yeux rouges sombres de Gojyo se tournèrent ver Hakkaï, il voulait juste vérifier si celui-ci dormait bien. Il eu un petit mouvement de recul quand il s'aperçu que son compagnon le regardait en souriant.

-Hé, fit-il doucement, t'étais pas censé dormir ?

-Oui, mais j'arrive pas à m'endormir.

-Ah.

-C'est vraiment gentil d'avoir prit le relais, ça me fait du bien de me reposer un peu quand même.

-Ahah, c'est normal, t'es pas le seul à savoir conduire !

Hakkaï leva les yeux au ciel un moment et constata à quel point la nuit était claire.

-Il fait vraiment beau cette nuit.

-Oui, il manquerait plus qu'une cannette de bière pour en profiter à fond !

Gojyo tira encore une fois sur sa cigarette. L'ex-humain trouva son geste plutôt gracieux.

-Hé quoi, ça te manque de ne pas pouvoir boire de bière quand tu veux ?

-Oh oui, monsieur l'instituteur vous venez de mettre le doigt sur un point crucial de mon existence. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais je dois avouer, Gojyo prit un air très sérieux et se retourna vers Hakkaï en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je suis alcoolique.

-Ah oui, je m'en doutais, dit-il en prenant sa voix moralisatrice d'enseignant, vous ne pouvez plus le cacher, tout vos pores crient que ça vous manque.

Gojyo rit silencieusement, soupira pour retrouver son sérieux et renchérit

-Oui, mais n'allez pas le répéter aux autres, je me sentirais trop honteux que d'autres personnes que vous soient au courant de mon secret.

Hakkaï rit aussi. Un idée germa dans sa tête. Allait-il l'appliquer ou non ? Il n'arrivait pas à juger si cette idée était bonne ou mauvaise, ni s'il avait envie de la mettre en application ou non. Mais, bercé par une nuit si douce et la présence de Gojyo, il décida de ne pas réfléchir plus que cela, ce qui doit se passer arrivera. Alors il toussa poliment.

-Mais j'ai remarqué autre chose. Ne vous en offensez pas, mais il me semble que le péché de la chaire doit aussi cruellement vous manquer.

-Ne m'en parlez pas !

-Des jeunes filles dociles et peu farouches, mm….

En disant ces dernier mots, Hakkaï s'était rapproché de Gojyo. Leurs visages étaient seulement à une quinzaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre. Gojyo baissa les yeux sur lui, intrigué. Un frisson le parcouru, le jeu prenait une tournure bizarre et il préférait y mettre un terme maintenant. Il se sentait un peu lâche de fuir devant l'inconnu mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Hakkaï avait en tête et ça lui foutait un peu les jetons.

-Aller beauté, il faut que tu essai de dormir, sans quoi le bonze va s'exploser une artère demain !

Hakkaï bougea, mais pas pour se remettre contre son dossier, plutôt en direction de Gojyo en se penchant un peu sur lui. Il avança une main caressante et prit une petite voix aigue parodiant celle des jeunes filles.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a Gojyo chéri, pourquoi tu recule, emmène moi aux cieux s'il te plait, il parait que tu es si habile à ça !

Le rire de Gojyo était maintenant un peu nerveux. Hakkaï admirait les nuances de sa peau soyeuse sans imperfections si ce n'est ces deux cicatrices qui lui barraient la joue gauche mais qui ne le rendaient que plus sexy. Il admirait la courbure de la mâchoire et comment le sourire du métis relevait les coins de ses lèvres, laissait deviner l'intérieur de sa bouche, faisait bouger les muscles de ses joues qui semblaient rouler sous la peau caramel.

-Oui, il parait, mais ce soir c'est soirée entre mecs alors désolé ma belle mais tu n'es pas conviée !

Le métis baissa les yeux et tomba sur ceux enjoués de Hakkaï. Son ami, son colocataire, son compagnon de voyage. Il se dit qu'ils devaient à peu près tout savoir l'un sur l'autre. Et il se dit aussi que, avec sa petite gueule d'ange, l'ex-humain est capable de bien cacher son jeu. Là il lui envoyait un sourire magnifique, les yeux un peu alanguis de fatigue.

-Ha bon ? Hakkaï reprit sa voix normale, une soirée entre mecs ?

Il laissa sa main déraper sur la braguette de Gojyo qui rentra vivement le ventre pour couper ce contact, il ne voulait pas que Hakkaï découvre qu'il était en érection. Perdu. L'ex-humain élargit un peu son sourire.

-Oui, entre mecs, et on va dormir. Écoute Hakkaï, si tu te sens d'attaque, tu peux reprendre le volant ça me ferait plaisir de dormir dans une position confortable pour une fois, à l'avant.

-Mm… non, tu te débrouille très bien.

-Hakuryu a peut-être besoin de se reposer un peu lui aussi non ? On n'a qu'à arrêter la bagnole, le moine dort, il s'en apercevra pas.

-Tu es fatigué ? Tu ne le semble pas pourtant.

Gojyo serra les dents. Hakkaï venait de poser sa main sur sa braguette.

-Écoute, tu sais, je veux pas que tu me méprenne….

-Je sais, t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste envie de te remercier.

-Hein ?

Hakkaï commença à masser lentement l'érection de Gojyo à travers ses vêtements. Le métis haleta un peu et dégagea la main de l'ex-humain.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherche Hakkaï ?

-Il n'y a pas de fille ici.

-Oui.

Hakkaï plongea une nouvelle fois son regard dans celui de Gojyo. Le métis y lu une innocence est une tendresse non feinte.

-Je le veux vraiment Gojyo.

Il replaça sa main où elle était avant que Gojyo ne l'en enlève et fit glisser la braguette. Gojyo s'était raidi sur son siège. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, à l'arrière ça ronflait dur.

Il sentit un courant d'air sur son sexe, vite remplacé par le contact chaud de la paume d'Hakkaï. Il eu encore un mouvement de recul mais un chuchotement lui parvint « détends-toi et apprécie ». Gojyo baissa les yeux et vit la tête d'Hakkaï plonger sur son intimité. Il le regarda les yeux grand ouverts sous la surprise, incrédule. La langue chaude et douce d'Hakkaï lui arracha des sensations tellement agréables qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait cette nuit ? Rien que de très appréciable. Hakkaï se surprenait lui-même de sa propre audace et de cette envie qui lui avait prise de remercier Gojyo ainsi. Mais il ne regrettait pas, ça lui faisait plaisir de faire ainsi plaisir à son compagnon.

Gojyo se concentra sur la route, la route, la route, la route, la route… Il ne pouvait plus changer de vitesse, les épaules de Hakkaï l'en empêchant. L'ex-humain n'était pas dans une situation très confortable, en outre il avait mal à la nuque. Mais il était trop absorbé par ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'intimité de Gojyo avait une bonne odeur et la peau de son sexe était douce et chaude. Il sentait les vaisseaux sanguins palpiter entre ses lèvres et cela le réjouissait. Il se concentra un moment sur le gland, l'enserrant le léchant lentement en de petits mouvements circulaires. La main posée sur la cuisse de Gojyo, il sentait lorsque celui-ci se raidissait sous le plaisir. Le métis se retenait de gémir. Il avait la respiration profonde et de longs soupirs d'aise franchissaient ses lèvres de plus en plus souvent.

La route, la route, la route, la route, la route…..

La langue d'Hakkaï sur son sexe, la main d'Hakkaï sur son sexe, la bouche d'Hakkaï autours de son sexe…..

Non, la route, la route, la route, la langue d'Hakkaï…..

Il n'arrivait décidément plus à se concentrer sur la route. Ses yeux ne la quittaient pas mais son esprit et son corps étaient ailleurs. Il posa un main sur la nuque d'Hakkaï effleurant ses cheveux soyeux. Ça le chatouilla un peu mais en même temps ce contact était vraiment agréable. Il n'avait jamais toucher son compagnon là. Et son compagnon ne l'avait jamais touché là où il le touchait en ce moment même. Gojyo évita un nid de poule de justesse, un peu de sueur perla sur ses tempes. Si il l'avait prit les autres se seraient réveillés. Il se demanda comment il aurait fait si ça serait arrivé, le sexe encore dressé et à l'air. Il sentait qu'avec Sanzo ça aurait été une autre paire de manche.

Hakkaï prit le sexe de Gojyo dans sa bouche le plus profondément qu'il le pouvait. Un peu de salive perlait aux commissures de ses lèvres. Gojyo commençait à montrer des signes d'impatience, il amenait ses hanches contre son visage en un mouvement lent. Le métis passa un main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur qui commençait à descendre sur ses joues. Oh non, ça y était, il le sentait venir, inexorablement, et Hakkaï ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter. Pourtant il devait bien savoir ce qui se passait quand un homme jouissait hein ? Gojyo aurait voulu lui dire d'arrêter, mais une mauvaise foi lui chuchota de ne pas le déranger. Il remit sa main sur la nuque d'Hakkaï et poussa son bassin vers lui afin de prolonger cette pénétration buccale. La main de Gojyo qui était posée sur le volant se crispa encore plus fort dessus. Les mâchoires de Gojyo étaient si serrées que pas une particule d'air ne pouvait y passer. Hakkaï continuait encore, sentant que son compagnon était proche de la délivrance, le membre dur comme de l'acier.

La respiration du métis était de plus en plus rapide et saccadée, soudain il ouvrit la bouche et laissa un faible gémissement d'en échapper alors que sa main serrait le volant à le broyer. Hakkaï continua ses mouvements de va et vient même lorsque son compagnon se déchargeait dans sa bouche.

La tête renversée, la tête dans les étoiles, les yeux de Gojyo regardaient la route sans la voir.

La chaleur d'Hakkaï autours de lui, sa chaleur se mélangeant à celle d'Hakkaï…

L'ex-humain n'avait pas réfléchit à la façon de se comporter lors de ce moment crucial. Ne sachant pas quoi faire il repensa aux femmes qu'il avait connu mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qu'elles faisaient du liquide blanchâtre une fois que l'homme avait joui dans leur bouche. Par dépit, il avala.

Gojyo avait la respiration profonde de qui cherche à reprendre son souffle après une heure de course. Il regarda Hakkaï se relever et s'adosser à son siège, un sourire aux lèvres. D'une main le métis remit ses habits en ordre, il rigola doucement.

-Hé ben, si je m'attendais à ça !

Hakkaï tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait vraiment fatigué maintenant.

-Je peux dire la même chose.

-Quoi ? Attend, c'est moi qui ai subi là, tu m'a pratiquement sauté dessus !

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Bon sang, t'en as pas fini de m'étonner toi !

Il se retourna vers Hakkaï, un large sourire sur le visage. Son sourire s'élargit.

-Attends Hakkaï, t'en as encore un peu… il tendit la main et essuya la goutte blanche de son propre sperme qui perlait au coin des lèvres d'Hakkaï. Il l'amena à sa propre bouche et, au grand étonnement de l'ex-humain, se lécha les doigts. Voilà, comme ça t'es de nouveau présentable.

Hakkaï laissa aller sa tête contre le dossier et sentait ses yeux se fermer tous seuls sur l'image de Gojyo en train de conduire. Le métis fouilla dans sa poche et sortit une cigarette de son paquet. Il l'alluma, la tête un peu penchée pour s'abriter du vent. Il expira la fumée grisâtre au cœur de la nuit et reposa sa main tenant la cigarette sur le volant. Sans quitter la route des yeux, il murmura un « merci » à l'intention d'Hakkaï qui s'endormit sur ce mot, un sourire sur le visage.

DEAD END


End file.
